


Matchmaking Felinette

by thebluegreenseacallstome



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fanon Felix - Freeform, I Tried, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Felix, Quantic kids? briefly mentioned, felix likes marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluegreenseacallstome/pseuds/thebluegreenseacallstome
Summary: Adrien finds out Felix is crushing on Marinette. So being the good cousin he is, he decided to call his friends for help. Only that it doesn't work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Matchmaking Felinette

Felix regrets telling his cousin so many things, but this one takes the cake. He was squished between Max and Adrien with Kim on Max's right on Adrien's bed. So far, a board of ideas with diagrams and charts was across the room while Claude, Allan, and Nino were discussing something on the floor. Many of the ideas were trashed since Felix refused to do them. He may have a crush on Marinette, but he wasn't willing to die of embarrassment for her. He still had some dignity left which he wished to leave intact.

  
Felix had tried to leave several times, but all those times Adrien just clutched his arm and wouldn't let go. So, he endured the stupid ideas and not so stupid ideas with the hopes that at least one of the ideas would be good enough to ask out Marinette. Allan and Max were the only ones to take this seriously the others were just there to hang out.  
Adrien was no help whatsoever, and he was the one who came up with “Operation help Felix ask Marinette out on a date ”. So far, it has been a fruitless task.  
Frustrated, he pried Adrien's arm from his, grabbed his backpack and left without glancing back. Outside he was nearly run over by a pink girl, which he managed to avoid and caught her before she smacked into the pavement. It was Marinette, and from the looks of it, she was worried over something.

"Is something the matter?"

  
Marinette startled at her name, then smiled sheepishly at him before her expression brightened. "You're good with fashion too, right?" She looked at him gauging his response before continuing. "I really need your help with making Jagged's suit."

  
He didn't understand why she was asking him that, since he had already seen what she had decided on Jagged's suit, however, he didn't want to pass up this opportunity to spend time with her. It was either that or Jagged had commissioned her another suit.

  
"Of course Marinette, did you want to go to the fabric store or to your house ?" He was nearly blinded with the sweet smile she sent his way, and said excitedly "Let's go to my house, I had already bought some fabric samples."

  
He turned around just in time to see half of the group try to hide behind a curtain. Even a herd of elephants are more subtle than they are, he thought. He turned to Marinette, who was excitedly explaining to him the ideas for another suit that Jagged had commissioned her, oblivious to what Felix had turned look at. His earlier assumption had been right, but didn’t want to dwell further on that. Felix refocused on Marinette, taking in her bright blue eyes, her blue highlights in the sun, her sunny smile, the warmth she always brought with her and couldn’t help but fall in love with her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to publish this at the beginning of the month for Felinette November. However, school happened and well barely got around to posting this.This was supposed to be Day/Prompt 1.


End file.
